


Let's See What You Did Wrong

by Resacon1990



Series: You Idiot [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Badass Steve, Kidnapping, M/M, Some OOC, Steve might need a hug, Swearing, little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is kidnapped by a rival mob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See What You Did Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from: [here](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/post/84216655158/rogers-and-stark-shawarmababy-mob-au-in)

* * *

****_Lets go over all the things you did wrong here._ ** **

* * *

 The door can barely hold up against the force as it's thrown open, Steve storming through it looking beyond pissed off and is all but seething.

" _Barton_ ," he snarls, and most people who'd looked up when the man had entered all pale and glance back to the drinks they'd been nursing. Everyone in the vicinity knows who this man is, knows the power he has, knows that if he catches them glancing at him even just the slightest they'll be dead within seconds. One man stands up though from where he's been sitting at the bar chatting to the tender and faces the other with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"He's gone," Steve spits, feeling and looking vile, "didn't turn up, cars nowhere to be seen. He sent me a message _two hours_ ago saying he was on his way."

"He's not at the shop? He sometimes-"

The sound of a hand slamming against hard wood followed by the sharp noise of shattering glass silences the bar.

"Do I look stupid?" 

"N-No, sir."

Steve snorts before he's turning to glare at the rest of the patrons, his eyes widening with anger as he sees the attention resting on them. "Back to your drinks," he orders harshly before he's suddenly grabbing Barton by the collar of his shirt and dragging him outside. 

* * *

****_You don't cross the Captain._ ** **

* * *

Pure blind fury wouldn't even begin to describe Steve as he enters the safe house, Barton trailing behind looking ashamed as a woman in heels angrily dresses him down. No one in the room pays attention to them though as Steve suddenly begins breathing down their necks.

"Anything?" he asks Banner who sighs and drops his head to the desk for a moment.

"Not yet," he mutters into the hard material before looking over at Parker, the youngest of the bunch who is furiously stabbing his keyboard with his fingers, "the kid's got nothing too."

Steve's growl is enough to make even the hardest man whimper before he's turning to look back at the two who'd followed him in.

"Potts," he snaps and instantly the woman perks up, "send Romanov up here and see if there's anything more JARVIS can tell us. Barton, locate Coulson and Thor, we might be needing backup."

Both of them give rushed affirmatives before they disappear out the door, leaving Steve in the company of Banner and Parker. 

Almost instantly he deflates, dropping to the nearby sofa pressed haphazardly up against a wall and his head falls into his hands. This was an utter disaster, one he was pissed off and worried about.

"We'll find him, sir," Parker calls out, and Steve can't help but smile at the kid's silly reassurances. It's hope though, and frankly he'll take what he can get.

It calms him. It has too. God knows what happens if it doesn't. 

* * *

**_You don't take his stuff._ **

* * *

"Have you got a read yet?" Rhodes asks, and Steve raises an eyebrow as the man stands in the doorway looking both annoyed and concerned. "Banner won't tell me anything."

"Under my orders," Steve tears his eyes away and goes back to tugging off his dinner suit and shoving it in a spare locker. "We've got a rough idea. Seems like they've taken him to the West somewhere."

"West? Why?"

"Does it look like I know why, Rhodes?" Steve snaps and he slams the locker shut before moving on to the next, "it's not like I can read the minds of idiots."

"If you tell me maybe-"

"You could help?" Steve wants to laugh, but Rhodes is a friend of the group and despite everything he was a friend to him too, "you know I can't risk that. I trust you, but we both know that we can't put you in jeopardy."

"We might have resources you could use."

"What 'resources' could the police have that Romanov or Banner haven't already scourged up?" and Steve has to turn to look at the other man because he _just wasn't getting it_ , "please, Rhodes."

"Steve, he's my friend too."

He sees the hurt in Rhodes expression, but with a sigh he turns away and tugs out his usual suit to put on.

"He's mine, Rhodes. And I plan on getting what's mine back." 

* * *

****_And you don't mess with his family._ ** **

* * *

"We've got reads on everyone else so far," Romanov is talking in his ear as he moves through the halls, nodding at some people and pausing on the occasion to bark out some more orders to them. "Thor's en route, Loki's with him unfortunately but he said he can offer some aid in the tracking process-"

"At what price?" Steve questions rhetorically and Romanov hums in agreement. He hates freelancers, the ones who sell themselves around. It's unfortunate Thor's 'brother' is one of them, he'd be a good asset to the team if he were willing.

"Barton has Logan downstairs going over weaponry, Potts and Hill are escorting Rhodes back to his apartment, Banner and Parker are being assisted by Coulson, and Barnes-"

"Is right here!" and Steve can't help but smile as he sees his friend walking towards him, arms outstretched and shit-eating grin already plastered all over his face. "The other Howling Commando's are on standby in case we need them, Dum Dum is particularly twitchy fingered today."

Steve rolls his eyes but drags Barnes in for a brief one armed hug, "thanks for coming on short notice, Bucky."

"Anything," and thats it as Barnes notices Romanov and effortlessly slides up beside her with an overly flirty attitude. Steve snorts a laugh before turning back to watch where he's going. 

* * *

**_Which incidentally enough includes me._ **

* * *

Thor's entrance is grand, as he throws open the doors and comes charging in declaring that he shall "begin a war against those who dare steal their Captain's heart!"

Steve just points an exasperated Barton in his direction before turning to Loki who cocks his head at him with a smirk on his lips.

"Price?" Steve demands.

"My dear Captain, how lovely it is-"

"Price."

Loki just looks unimpressed at being cut off before he folds his arms, "we shall see. Where are they all?"

Steve points him in the direction of the stairs where, even though they're at _least_ two rooms and a story away, the sounds of frustrated trackers and hackers can be heard. Loki nods before sweeping away, already looking self assured. Steve really does hate the guy but he doesn't linger on the thought as he turns to wrestle Thor to the sofa with Barton.

Barnes glances up briefly but clearly doesn't deem it important before going back to flirting with Romanov who's carefully slipping rather sharp knives into as many crevices of her body, that's _not_ already filled up with guns, as she can. 

Steve whispers in Thor's ear that Barnes feels the same way, and cackles with Barton as Thor rushes over to discuss "the Captain's great love!" with his friend. 

* * *

**_The man who was going to make it to dinner with his boyfriend._ **

* * *

"Can't tell what you're more angry about," Coulson comments as they stand together watching Loki hit Parker over the head for being an idiot, "him being kidnapped or him missing dinner."

"Dinner," Steve replies without missing a beat, "used to him getting kidnapped."

Coulson laughs, "it's a sad day when you can admit that."

Steve agrees before falling into silence. He's twitchy now, his foot tapping or fingers moving constantly. He doesn't want to sit still as everything goes on around him. But he's already sent Thor and Barnes to fire up the jet if they need it, and Romanov is preparing the vans with Potts if their search leads them a little closer to home. 

The clomping of feet down the hall makes everyone in the room turn to stare at the door until it busts open to show a heavily breathing Barton.

"Fury's here," he pants, and Steve's eyes narrow.

"What the hell is happening!" the man snaps as soon as Steve hits the bottom, flanked on either side by Barton and Coulson. "Something's got the neighbourhood up in a fucking whirl and I am getting damn tired of having my men constantly running to me with updates on you calling in all your fucking troops, especially when Rhodes is constantly hounding me to help. Help what? Fucking idiot."

"He's been kidnapped," Steve replies blandly, and he sees Fury's eyes narrow and hands tighten into fists. 

"Who?"

"Don't know."

"Where?"

"Don't know."

"Useless fuckers," and then Fury storms past him and begins raising hell amongst the hackers and trackers. Barton raises an eyebrow and Coulson asks if Steve is doing the right thing letting a rival into the house for one thing and directing the troops as another, but Steve just smiles. 

* * *

**_Until you kidnapped him._ **

* * *

"We found him."

Instantly everyone swarms around Banner and Loki who are crammed on the same chair and Steve all but crawls into their laps to see.

"Where?"

"There's a small island just off the Coast of Zuma Beach in Malibu, man-made, has a mansion the size of a small city on it."

"They took him to Malibu?" Barton asks before snorting, "fucking weirdos."

"What's wrong with Malibu?" Parker asks, and Barton just shakes his head. The kid clearly didn't get his humour… no one really got his humour.

Steve ignores them though as he glances over at the satellite image of the large white building in the middle of the ocean, trying to assess battle plans. 

"How many?"

Banner bites his lip at the question and hits a few buttons before giving a low whistle. "Approximately two hundred or so, by the looks of it. The place is huge and it's reinforced to the max," he glances over his shoulder at Steve. "It looks impossible, Cap. I don't think there's much of a way in."

Steve pulled back and turned to look at Coulson, already seeing the other raising his phone to his ear, "contact Thor and get him to ready the plane for take off, set a course for Zuma Beach, tell Barnes to order in the Howling Commados. We're gonna need back up."

The man nodded in affirmative, already speaking rapidly into his phone as he turned away.

"Logan!" and almost as soon as he says the name the burly man is standing in front of him, "take Barton and help Romanov load the vans. We're going to need as much firepower as possible, that bastard's gonna be a shit to blow." Logan bares his teeth in a grin before disappearing and Steve turns to Fury. 

"Coming?"

Fury shakes his head. "I'm in enough trouble as is. If my superiors get wind of my involvement then there'll be a war between us for sure," he claps a hand on Steve's shoulder, "I will be here for backup if necessary. No fuckers are gonna get away with taking him." He gives Steve another grin before he turns tail and leaves, his coat flaring behind him.

Knowing there's not much time to spare, Steve turns to Banner, "get Potts and Hill up here, I need you and Parker to be our eyes and ears and they need to run interference. God knows what'll happen if we leave you undefended."

"You're leaving us with _girls_ as guards?" Parker asks, completely scandalised.

"Those ' _girls_ ' are some of the most strongest and powerful women I know," Steve states darkly, "you should consider yourself lucky to have them." At least Parker has the decency to look ashamed.

"Loki, how much?" Steve tries again as he turns to him, but the other just smirks.

"This is free of charge," the freelance chuckles before reaching out and pointing a bony finger at the screen. "Well, it will be if you take the fucker out."

Steve frowns as he leans forward over the chair wondering who it is. That is until he sees whose picture is on the screen and almost instantly Banner is squealing as he topples to the ground, the chair completely crushed under Steve's hands.

* * *

****_And God help the man that interrupts the Captain's date._ ** **

* * *

" _Motherfucker_!"

Almost instantly everyone on the jet freezes as they hear Steve swear as he storms up the ramp, already ordering Thor to "hurry up and fly this piece of junk!". Steve sees them all exchange glances, but he doesn't care as he snarls at them to sit down and heads to the cockpit.

"ETA five hours, Captain," Barnes practically shouts as soon as he enters the area, trying to be heard over the noise of the engines firing up.

"We don't have five hours, Bucky."

"Cap-"

"Stane has him."

There's a sudden dead silence, the rest of the crew having heard as well over the intercom. Stane, their worst enemy, the man who'd hunted them all down individually and together over the years, the man they'd all tried to kill at least and had all failed at least once.

"ETA two hours, Cap."

And they make him proud, his crew. All of them huddling together to make plans as Thor and Barnes break more than a handful of laws to get to their destination. But when they reach there, it's all on.

Steve doesn't have to say anything before they're all lining up, all ready.

He throws them all weapons, Logan beside him doing the same, and he watches in satisfaction as his team gears themselves up. They're just hovering right now, right above the mansion and Steve knows that if he glances down he'll see all the people rushing around like terrified ants.

It fills him with joy.

"Romanov, Barton," he calls and they both stand at attention, ready for his orders, "I'm giving you both a team. Barton, you'll take Barnes and Thor. I want you to infiltrate the east wing, blow as many holes as possible, search every room. Romanov, take Coulson and Rhodes-" he takes a minute to glare at the man who'd stowed away, eyes narrowing dangerously, "-take the west. Keep an eye on Rhodes. Any funny business and I want you to pull the plug on him."

There's a round of affirmatives before Steve turns to the others.

"Dum Dum, take the Howling Commados' and go for a full frontal," theres a round of celebration from the eager men at that. "Destroy. Everything. Logan, you're with me. We go in behind, we find him, we bring him out."

Logan grins and takes out a cigar, perching it between his lips, "good call boss."

"Show no mercy, take no prisoners," Steve snarls, "and if any of you come across Stane or Hammer, capture them. I want them alive for now."

There's a round of ready shouts, everyone pumped and ready. 

Steve gives a dark grin.

"Let's do this." 

* * *

****_Sounds like you're out of luck._ ** **

* * *

Tony refuses to make a noise as the hand slams into his cheek, just allows his head to loll to the side for a moment before he spits out a wad of blood and gives Stane a blood-stained grin.

"Scared?" he goads, "worried?"

"Shut the fuck up," the man snarls and slams another hand, this time a fist, into his nose, making his vision disappear for a moment before spots appear in front of his eyes. He can't fight the groan this time and even a small whimper slips from his lips.

It doesn't shut him up though. "The Captain's coming, Obie, we all know he is. That's why little Justin is hiding behind your skirts isn't it? Because he's scared that he'll _die_ ," he sneers and glances up in time to see Hammer storming forward, eye's glinting, "because you will. That's the thing. Cap will _kill_ you-"

He's cut off by fists suddenly raining down on his body, hitting everywhere, and he knows it's not just Hammer's, but it's Stane's and their bodyguards and there's just so many fist's slamming into him followed by sharp objects of some sort and he can feel nothing but _pain_ as he hears cracks and pops that aren't _natural_.

He just smirks to himself though, through the pain. He knows the Captain will be here soon.

He can already hear the explosions.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! It took me a while to figure out the layout and actually write it, but finally!
> 
> I saw the tumblr post and it got me all excited! I've never written an AU before, and I really liked the idea of this one, so bing bang boom! 
> 
> I am tempted to write a sequel if anyone is interested? Maybe the rescue? That'll be fun! I dunno. But I would really like to develop more of this universe.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
